Kuro no Shinegami Crush
by Sakabatou77
Summary: What happens to Contractors when they are struck by a love potion? Contains comedy yaoi. Pairing: Misaki/BK201 and Saitou/November 11.


Darker than Black

Kuro no Shinegami Crush

The summer afternoon sun shined down on the city of Tokyo, as commuters headed for his or her destination in the blazing heat. Motor vehicles contributed to the sweltering temperature, as cars honked at the slow traffic while scooters blew by without a hitch.

In the district of Shibuya, stores were filled to their capacity with customers while the crosswalks and sidewalks were blanketed by people. Girls dressed in school uniforms gossiped and blabbered on cell phones, or chatted with friends as they scurried to stores while carrying dozens of bags. Teenage boys leaned against the store walls observing broads.

A few blocks from the ruckus stood a building that was once an Opera house until it was reformed into a police station. The building glimmered in the sun, giving it a certain beauty, but it also had a haunting feeling.

Inside the former theatre on the fourth floor housed the Foreign Affairs where countless detectives roamed around with stacks of papers or other things. Kirihara Misaki stood before Commander Hourai in his office while he sat behind his desk reading the latest report to hit his desk. Misaki waited patiently in the air-conditioned room.

Two days had passed since the Yakuza incident had occurred. The trace concerning BK201 had gone cold again, making Misaki grow impatient for him to show his presence. There were numerous questions rampaging through her brain about whom he is. She thought she had found her answer at the clothing store, but her _suspect _turned out to be Li.

Her first encounter with him was at Alice's party. He had been caught up in her mess in which she found it her duty to protect him. Misaki didn't think about him after the incident at first, but seeing him for a second time sent chills down her spine. When her eyes gazed on the bra in his hands, she felt jealous that he was buying a gift for a girlfriend. To her relief he had been purchasing it for a friend.

She couldn't get him out of her mind every time she went home, and it was hard to block him out at work. Li was a handsome young man with gorgeous midnight blue eyes and black hair that looked soft if she were to touch it. He looked to have a muscular-toned feature, which made her tremble to know how it felt against her body.

Yoshimitsu Hourai laid his paper work down, placed his elbows on his desk to lace his fingers together, and looked over them to stare at Misaki. She gazed back to listen to the report.

"We are to help MI-6 on a pick-up," said Hourai. "You are to meet with November Eleven at the Harajuku JR line."

"What is the pick-up, sir?" Misaki asked.

"They refuse to say since we don't need to know."

"What? If they don't care to tell us, then why did they ask for our help?"

"They believe an organization that hires Contractors will try to steal it. MI-6 is concerned the unknown group could kidnap one of our people to torture him or her to get the information."

"Aren't they concerned with their own agents?"

"They know little themselves."

Misaki frowned. She hated being assigned to a case without knowing the details. It was like driving through the streets of Tokyo blindfolded; reckless and inappropriate to where someone could be killed.

"Do they know the name of the group, or the name of the Contractor?" she asked.

"No, they don't," replied Hourai.

Misaki bowed and exited the office while clenching her fist in frustration concerning the case.

--

Hei lay on the circular bench with his eyes closed to relax his body under the tree from the scorching heat. He hoped Huang wouldn't call a meeting on today's record-breaking heat wave; unfortunately, Mao had pawed and scratched at his window to get his attention. Hei didn't want to leave his pleasant room, but he had no choice. The walk to the park had made him sweat slightly, dampening his white shirt to where it stuck to his skin and outlined his muscular form.

Yin sat on top of the elephant slide blindingly gazing at her lap while Mao perched his furry bottom above the ladder with his tail wrapped around in front of his body. The circular clock on the brick hut read quarter-till one, indicating Huang was forty-five minutes over due for their so-called debriefing. Hei was getting impatient waiting for that tobacco-ranked man to show his pimpled face. If he had to be out in the sun boiling as an egg in a pot of water, then Huang should be here spicing up the recipe.

Moments later he waltzed into the park wearing his tan trench coat and golf hat sweating like a pig. He puffed on his cigarette and breathed out heavier than a dog patting. He threw the butt down and smothered it out.

"Long walk, Huang?" teased Mao, as he started whipping his tail.

"Shut your mouth," barked Huang while trying to catch his breath. "The Syndicate wants us to intercept a drop off tonight at Harajuku station. MI-6 agents will be there, as well as the Foreign Affairs."

"The Foreign Affairs? What kind of package is this?"

"No idea."

Mao narrowed his eyes as he lowered his head to gaze at Huang and said, "Wait just one minute. The Syndicate wants us to intercept a package that they have no idea what is in it and risk the chances of the Foreign Affairs arresting us. Do they think this is some kind of game?"

"If you're so worried about it, Mao, you can stay back and let me deal with it," muttered Hei.

"I'm not afraid; I just don't want to get busted."

"Do as you please," said Huang. "You Contractors only think of yourselves, but Yin needs to watch the area and inform Hei when the drop is happening. I was also told that the MI-6 agents are known to be Contractors, so keep a low profile."

Yin nodded. Huang removed his hat to run his hand along his baldhead to wipe away the sweat that had built up. He threw his cap back on as he shuffled out of the park and disappeared around a building.

Mao frowned and then babbled, "Oh well." He looked over at Hei. "So do you think MI-6 sent _him_ again?"

"Most likely since he's probably their best agent," said Hei, still lying on the bench. "No doubt that water woman will be with him."

"So how do you plan on dealing with it; especially with the Foreign Affairs breathing down your neck?"

"Like I always do." Mao titled his head curiously at Hei's comment. "Play it by ear."

Mao frowned while shaking his head and said, "Have I told you yet you never seemed to bore me?"

"I've lost count."

Mao smiled and wagged his tail ecstatically.

--

A downpour occurred later in the day in which the humidity rose dramatically to where it was hard to breathe. The ground was smothered in mist from evaporation and the windows sparkled from the sun's rays bouncing off the drenched surface. As time flew by, portions of the street where the shadows couldn't reach began to dry.

Hours later the sun began to set, giving the landscape a marvelous orange glow on the horizon. The air had cooled off to a tolerable degree, which beckoned the Tokyo citizens to head out for a jog, bike ride, rollerblade or skateboard.

Misaki, Saitou and Kouno sat in Saitou's car with the windows half opened, as they kept a keen eye on November Eleven while he waited for his contact. July sat calmly next to Misaki in the back with his left hand pressed against the glass searching for any signs of imminent threat. April hid somewhere in the shadows biding her time drinking one of her Guinness. Misaki looked around the somewhat crowded streets in hope of spotting anyone acting suspicious, and wished she had a few bags filled with McDoness burgers.

A bulky and short man, holding a wooden rectangular box, approached November Eleven. He was dressed in a heavy-collared trench coat and a brim hat that covered his face. The short man walked with a hunchback limp, which gave him an appearance of an old man, or someone who was partially handicap.

He stepped before November Eleven and held out the box. November Eleven took it and placed it under his left arm.

"What's in this?" he asked.

"My job's done," said the man with a groggily voice. "Whatever is in there is MI-6's problem."

The man turned and waddled off as November Eleven headed towards his car. As he got within three meters from it a cable line wrapped around the box and yanked it out of his hands. He bent over to form an icicle out of a puddle and threw it to snap the cable. The box fell to break open which caused two syringes to fling from it to skid along the ground and rolled to a stop a few meters away. Tourist and Harajuku occupants still gathered in the area screamed in fright and ran off for safety.

The cable line retracted across the bridge overlooking the JR line trains below, and then swallowed up into the forest that hid the Meji shrine. November Eleven gazed at the area with a stern posture and unblinking eyes.

The bushes swished as a haunting figure appeared from behind the shaded trees. He wore a trench coat that blended in with the shadows and a mask that seemed to hover like a ghost. The Black Reaper departed the forest and walked over to stand in the middle of the bridge.

"BK201," muttered Misaki.

November Eleven smiled as he removed his glasses to show his ice blue eyes.

"I should have known it would be you," he said. "Come to finish our fight we had in the parking garage?"

The Black Reaper didn't respond, as he kept his mask's slanted eyes glaring at November Eleven.

Misaki grinded her teeth and exited the vehicle to aim her gun at BK201. A tornado-like funnel formed overhead. She gazed up while cursing, and took cover in the car, as a ball of water poured down on November Eleven and BK201.

BK201 stood still as water dripped off his hair, mask and coat.

Unexpectedly he threw his cable line with his blade connected to the end. November Eleven bent over to form an icicle in his right hand and blocked the knife. BK201 tugged slightly on the wire, and then directed it towards November Eleven's head, as if he were a puppeteer. November Eleven raised his weapon to his left to shield his head, motioned to his right knocking the blade aside, and then in front of his heart. The blade impaled the icicle in which BK201 sent an electrical shock to melt the ice to where he could fling his blade at November Eleven's head. November Eleven spun to his left, having the blade graze his cheek, and bent over to form another icicle and threw it. BK201 snatched it while in the process of turning three hundred sixty degrees to launch it back at his opponent. November Eleven twisted sideways so that it shot by him harmlessly, as BK201 retracted his cable and snatched his blade.

He emotionlessly smiled at BK201 during the time of pulling out a cigarette to light it. November Eleven puffed out dissipated tobacco as he kept his eyes on him.

"I've been wondering," he muttered. "Why do you wear that mask? Is it because your face is burnt to a crisp, or is it because you were born hideous?"

BK201 gazed at him in silence. He then charged at November Eleven while unclipping his blade and flipping it back-handed. November Eleven kneeled to freeze the ground towards BK201 in which it made him leap over it, and then came barring down as November Eleven formed an icicle to cross blades.

"Impressive," growled November Eleven. "I expected you to use your electricity to collide with my ice, but I take it you know better than to do the same thing twice."

He wished BK201 would have done it so he could have set him up for the killing blow. He was an advisory not to underestimate.

Suddenly the syringes mysteriously rose in the air and then soared at November Eleven and BK201 to stick in the back of their necks. They flinched from the pin needle sting, and looked over their shoulders to watch the serums sink into their bloodstream.

BK201 gazed to his left and elbowed something in which it magically spewed blood from nothingness. BK201 whipped out his cable to connect with a telephone pole and swung onto a pedestrian bridge. He glared down at November Eleven as he stared up.

Misaki exited Saitou's vehicle, aimed her gun at BK201, and fired to have her bullet ricochet off his coat. She looked on shocked while he focused his gaze on her. His head titled slightly in a manner that seemed he was mesmerized by her beauty for the first time. Misaki frowned and fired another shot at him only to have his coat deflect the bullet.

The JR line began to pull away from the station, making BK201 snap out of his hypnoses, and swung on top of the departing train.

November Eleven puffed on his cigarette and turned to where Misaki stood, but his attention shifted towards Saitou exiting his vehicle to run over and look down at the train. November Eleven's eyes sparkled with delight, causing his heart to beat fast from the sight of Saitou's bulky body, clean hair cut, and well-shaved face. His eyes shined with determination at getting his man, as he held his gun in a perfect posture that Misaki couldn't portray.

Kouno followed Saitou seconds later. April stepped from around the nearest corner and walked over to November Eleven while drinking her beer.

"You all right?" she asked him, and then tapped his wound.

"Yes," said November Eleven, keeping his gaze on Saitou.

Saitou frowned while he holstered his weapon and, to November Eleven's opinion, sexually walked over to Misaki.

"Sorry, Chief, but he got away," he said.

"Ah," muttered Misaki, as she stuffed her gun into her purse. She looked over at November Eleven. "We need to get you to a hospital and see what was injected into you."

"There's no need to be concerned about me, Misaki," said November Eleven.

Misaki's eyes slanted at him from his comment, but nodded she would let it be. She turned away from him and headed back to Saitou's car. Saitou looked at him peculiarly, causing November Eleven to smile and wink at him. Saitou cringed and ran over to reenter his car. Kouno took the passenger seat while noticing Saitou's uneasy posture.

"You all right, Saitou?" Kouno asked.

"Eh, no. November winked at me," said Saitou, as sweat poured down his face.

"What?"

Kouno stared out the window to see November Eleven's eyes radiating with sexual intention towards Saitou, which made his skin quiver.

"It's one of his jokes, Saitou," said Misaki. "And besides, Contractors don't act on their emotions."

"I hope you're right, Chief," muttered Saitou.

--

Hei lay on the bench daydreaming with Mao sitting to his right and Yin taking the spot on his left side while leaning forward. The sun peeked around clouds to shine upon the miniature park and project diminutive shadows.

Hei thought about how gorgeous Misaki looked in her blue suite and oval glasses. Her chocolate eyes glittered beautifully, her lips seemed intoxicating, and her light-colored brown hair blew gracefully in the slight breeze. Every curve was stitched into his brain in which it made him hunger to know how smooth her skin felt. Misaki's poise was flawless, her determination obstinate, and her wittiness impenetrable.

She was an intriguing woman who wouldn't bend or break and would put the strongest of men in their place. Her beauty was more elegant than a rose pedal blooming in the afternoon sun.

Hei would like nothing more than to embrace her and know what her lips tasted of. Was it grape or lemon? Perhaps it was cherry. Whatever she tasted of it would fill his hunger up more than twenty bowls of ramen noodles.

It was a shame Hei couldn't have dreams about her since he was a Contractor, but the disability didn't prevent him from thinking in reference to her before he fell asleep. He prayed Huang wouldn't show up so his mind could linger on Misaki.

Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true.

Huang squeezed between two short brown poles embedded in the ground while puffing on a cigarette. Hei hated the smell of tobacco, and despised it even more while his taste buds endured the flavor of Misaki's mouth as an ashtray, causing him to cringe.

"You get it?" Huang asked Hei. Hei ignored him while trying to block out the smell, and continued thinking about Misaki. "Oi, Hei, I'm talking to you?"

"Don't bother trying to get anything out of him," said Mao while swishing his tail. "The items in question were injected into Hei and the MI-6 agent. He's been stargazing ever since."

"What? Has there been any side affects?"

"Only him looking up into the sky and muttering, 'Kirihara-san,'" said Yin.

"Oi, Yin, I told you not to tell him that!" Mao rounded on her.

"Kirihara?" questioned Huang, as his eyelids slanted. He then narrowed them. "Not that Foreign Affairs woman, Kirihara?"

"She's the only woman with that name."

"Are you telling me the stuff that was put into his blood stream is making him, a Contractor, love-stricken for a woman?"

"Hai."

Huang removed his hat, scratched his head, and said, "Crap. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I have to inform the Syndicate about this. Mao, keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"You want me to babysit Hei?" asked Mao, as his eyes lit up.

Huang paid no attention to the question while turning around to leave the park. Hei was grateful he had left as his dream woman smelt of cherry blossoms. He melted into the scent while smiling.

"Mao," spoke up Hei. Mao looked over at him with his ears perked. "Do you think she's thinking about me?"

Mao cringed as his ears drooped.

--

Saitou worked busily across from Misaki pleased that November Eleven had left a few minutes ago for Narita Airport. He was getting annoyed with him, mostly scared, because he kept on messing with him sexually. Saitou might have watched a few Yaoi animes in his lifetime, but he didn't like the idea of him being the main character.

Kouno teased him about it since he thought November Eleven was joking, but Saitou didn't think so. Misaki ignored the whole ordeal since she was too preoccupied writing out her report about last night's situation. She was getting frustrated that BK201 continuously slipped through their grasp and wondered when they would catch a break at capturing him.

The elevator chimed as its doors slid open. Saitou swirled around in his chair as his curiosity seized his attention to know who was on it. The skin on his face slumped and his body tensed while an ill will overwhelmed him. November Eleven stood inside the cramped elevator wearing his oval-shaped bluish-green sunglasses with a smirk on his face. Misaki glanced over her shoulder and twitched at his presence.

He exited the elevator and walked over to Misaki and Saitou. Saitou swooped up his work in his arms and jolted across the room, faster than BK201 could shock someone, to sit at a desk away from November Eleven. Misaki frowned at his immature behavior.

She looked back at November Eleven and said, "Did you forget something, Smith-san?"

"No, I thought I'd stick around for a bit," replied November Eleven.

"May I ask why?"

"I have something of interest that I still need to take care of."

November Eleven slipped his sunglasses down his nose and gazed at Saitou. Saitou tugged at his collar to try to extinguish the burning sensation of fear bottled up in his throat.

"Is April and July staying as well?" Misaki asked.

"No, they've already left for the airport," informed November Eleven while looking back at Misaki.

"Well, since you're hanging around, how about going to the hospital and getting looked at."

"As I had said, I feel fine."

"Jack, you were injected with an unknown substance, who knows what that stuff was or what it is doing to you."

"I'll be fine, Misaki."

November Eleven walked off to turn a corner. Saitou stood and headed over to Misaki's desk while keeping a stern eye on where his stalker had disappeared around until he reached his boss.

"Oi, Chief, can you have November leave the building and head back to the U.K.," said Saitou.

"What? Why?" Misaki asked, as she looked up at him.

"Because Saitou thinks November is in love with him," said Kouno.

"Eh? Are you still on about that, Saitou? Can you give it a rest? I'm sure he's messing with you."

Saitou sighed while returning to the desk across the room to continue his work. While he fiddled with the computer and wrote out his report, he gazed around the room to make sure November Eleven wasn't in sight.

If his secret admire was messing with him, why couldn't he harass Kouno since he was the womanizer. It would have been hilarious and Saitou wouldn't have to worry about a surprise awakening tomorrow morning.

A half an hour later Saitou's throat dried. He stood and left the department to purchase a drink from the vending machine. He stared at the choices, wondering what to choose, when November Eleven walked up behind him and smacked him in the butt. Saitou's face shrieked in fear, as his body stiffened like a billboard and turned white while sweat poured down his forehead.

"That's a cute tight end," said November Eleven sexually. "I'd like to get a closer look at it."

Saitou turned around freakishly and said, "Eh, sorry to disappoint you, but I have someone else in mind. A woman."

"A night with me will change your mind," November Eleven smiled, as he removed his glasses.

"Eh, you are joking with me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm serious."

A disturbing feeling engulfed the pit of his stomach to make him gulp at a distasteful aroma that had built up in his throat. It mixed in with his nausea to award him indigestion that had almost stained his drawers, and might have given November Eleven second thoughts about invading his restricted area.

"Eh, sorry, but I'm not interested."

Saitou ran back to the office with his tail between his legs while feeling November Eleven's eyes on him. He sat down next to Misaki with his face burning red. Misaki stopped typing and looked over at him baffled.

"Are you all right, Saitou?" she asked.

Saitou horrifyingly shook his head and told her what had happened.

"What? No he didn't," said Kouno.

"Oh, yes I did," said November Eleven.

The Foreign Affair unit turned their attention to where he stood a few meters away. His eyes were fixed on Saitou in which it made him slither down his chair and under the desk.

"Oh, how romantic," said Oostuka at her desk. She clapped her hands together, laid her head on them, and squirmed in her seat. "I love yaoi stories. I was thinking of adding one to my fan-fiction with my main character and this agent man I had created. He wears a white suit, has blue eyes, and has orange hair."

Everybody looked over at her petrified after she had given a description of November Eleven.

Misaki sighed and said, "All right, that's enough. Jack, would you stop joking with Saitou."

"I'm not," said November Eleven.

Misaki crossed her arms as her eyelids slanted at an unexplained situation. Contractors weren't emotionally prone, but somehow November Eleven was. Suddenly she thought of the answer.

"That stuff you were injected with, I think it's messing with you," she said.

"I'm fine, Misaki," said November Eleven.

"No you're not. If you really were in love with Saitou, you wouldn't be acting on it. That stuff is some kind of love potion. I think you need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Wait, Misaki, wasn't BK201 injected with that stuff too?" pointed out Kouno.

"Hai, but I wouldn't worry about him. He's probably chasing after someone else."

-------

Huang rode the Hibya subway line heading west from Ebisu station. His contact, wearing a heavy brown coat and a red baseball cap, sat next to him reading a Newtype magazine, as Huang told him of their situation concerning Hei.

The car had ads along the ceiling and walls, presenting types of food, show times like Hey, Hey, Hey, and music CDs. The train rocked slightly while its wheels clattered on the tracks and echoed off the darkened tunnels.

The occupants standing balanced themselves using the handles hanging from above, or holding onto vertical poles bolted to the floor and roof. Others sat patiently on seats texting or having a discussion on the phone.

"A love potion?" the contact asked. "And Hei was affected by it?"

"Ah," replied Huang. "He can't seem to get her out of his mind."

"Where is he now?"

"He's being watched by Mao."

"Make sure of it. If he goes anywhere near Section Chief Kirihara we'll be in a situation that might not be good; at least for Hei."

"What are we to do in the mean time?"

"For one thing, get a blood sample from him. Maybe we can figure out a cure."

The train pulled to a halt in Hiro-o station to have its standing passengers brace themselves. The doors to the left slid open to allow a handful of occupants file out of the train.

"While you do that," continued the contact, "I'll talk with the Syndicate about this matter."

He stood and exited the train to mix in with the crowd. Huang frowned, knowing too well that Hei would more likely electrocute him before he would let him stick a needle in his vein.

--

Misaki sat in the waiting room at the local hospital, as she bided her time to find out the results concerning November Eleven. The room was spacious with a flat screen television mounted to the back wall before five rows of seats showing the news. A woman and her son sat a few rows in front of her.

The doctors had said it shouldn't take long to test November Eleven's blood, but that had been two hours, thirty-five minutes, and ten seconds ago. She began to wonder if whatever was in the syringe made them have to hospitalize him.

Moments later, to her relief, November Eleven appeared at the waiting room's entrance and walked over to Misaki. She rose while brushing at the wrinkles that had formed on her suit and stood in a perfect posture.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"Nothing in my blood," he replied. "They did a cat scan and noticed my brain waves are at a high peek. That might be why I'm acting on my emotions for Saitou."

"Is that so? What was in those syringes?"

"Something from Hell's Gate. That's all I was told."

Misaki frowned as she placed her chin on her hand to think. Things from that place were disasters in the making. Nothing from there was a good thing, even though the stuff made November Eleven act on love, but only that.

"Have you ever had emotions towards Saitou before being injected by the stuff?" Misaki asked while looking up at him.

"No. Now that I think about it the stuff is like cupid's arrow."

"Cupids arrow? Are you saying if anyone gets infected with that stuff they will fall in love with the first person he or she stares at?"

"I am, but if that's the case, BK201 and I should have a thing for each other?"

"What if Contractors don't fall for each other? What if Contractors only fall in love with humans?" Misaki's eyes widened as she thought of something. "BK201 looked at me. It explains the reason why he was staring at me strangely."

The thought of BK201 having feelings for her was nightmarish. She would put a bullet between those slanted black eyes first before letting him get near her.

"We could use this to lore BK201 out of hiding," suggested November Eleven.

Misaki blinked at him baffled and then found her body tensing, as she said, "You want to use me as bait?"

---

Night had fallen to have the fake stars blanketing the sky. A few of them blinked to show their counter parts were active somewhere across the globe. Tokyo was sparkling in the darkness from car lights, buildings and pedestrians holding his or her cell phone.

In a confined neighborhood stood an apartment paralleled to a ravine with a bridge running over it. In room 201 Hei lay on his futon with Mao sitting on his balcony's railing watching him through the window. Yin's spectre was floating in his sink.

He couldn't stop thinking about Misaki. She didn't know it yet, but she had stolen his heart to where she could smother it with love or throw on her cuffs to arrest it.

Hei pictured holding her in his arms and dancing to a slow love song throughout the night with everybody staring at them. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear, kiss it, and then kiss her lips.

The images were making his blood boil from the intoxicating urge that was coursing through his veins. His hormones were pulsing uncontrollably as he had experienced when he was a teenager.

Hei stood to walk over to his door, fitted on his shoes while throwing his green coat on, and exited his room. He jogged down the steps as Mao rounded the apartment to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mao asked.

"I'm going to see Kirihara-san," said Hei lovingly.

"Hei, you're not in your right mind. You were drugged and we need to figure out an antidote."

"I never felt better, Mao. I've been blinded for so long at her beauty. Now that I think about it, she was gorgeous in that Chinese dress she was wearing."

"Hei!"

The office door sprung open with Misuzu looking around her complex for the people who were making a racket. She wore a white nightgown with yellow fluffy slippers and a broom in her right hand. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands sticking up indicating she had been sleeping.

"Who's out there disturbing my beauty sleep?" she shouted. Her gaze fell on Mao and Hei. "YOU AGAIN!!"

Mao freaked out as he said, "This is bad!"

He sprinted off around the corner.

"Wait one minute you furry feline!" screamed Misuzu while waving her broom in the air.

She charged after Mao; unexpectedly fast for an old lady, while leaving a dust trail behind her. Hei breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled that his landlady had scared away Mao so he could head off to see Misaki.

-----

Kiko miserably exited the Home Run House. She had spent all day waiting for Li to show up so she could watch him eat. Unfortunately he didn't. Kiko wondered if some old woman she didn't know about, or a stalker, had dragged him off to another restaurant to have a meal.

It was unforgivable. Li was hers to stalk, and she didn't want anybody to get between her dreams. If she didn't see him tomorrow, she would make her boss find out whom the woman is. If he refused; she would stuff his cigarettes down his throat.

"Wait you stupid fur ball!" shouted a woman.

Kiko turned around to see a black cat with a red collar run by. The next thing she knew was an old woman storming past like a rocket to make Kiko twirl, as if she were a human spin top.

"I'll get you, you flee bag, and your little collar too!" screamed the woman.

Kiko's momentum slowed down in which she fell on her butt, as her eyes continued circling about.

----

Huang walked into Hei's neighborhood and approached the apartment to meet up with Mao. Unfortunately he wasn't on Hei's diminutive balcony. Huang figured he went out for a midnight snack, if he did do a thing like that. He thought about heading up to Hei's room to knock on the door to get the job done, but he didn't want any of the neighbors seeing his face.

He instead walked over the bridge to head towards the smoke shop where Yin was kneeling behind the window with her head slumped over. She titled it up and turned it slightly to face Huang.

"Pack of Camels," said Huang.

Yin reached under the counter, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and set it in front of Huang.

"Hundred-forty yens," said Yin.

Huang pulled out the change, set it on the counter as he grabbed his smokes, and leaned towards Yin to whisper, "Where's Mao?"

"Running," replied Yin.

"Running? Why isn't he watching Hei?"

"Hei left. He went to go see the police woman."

"What? And Mao let him go so he could go running?" Huang questioned, as his face burned red.

Yin shook her head and said, "Mao was scared off."

"Scared off? By what, a mouse?"

"Hey, get back here so I can beat you to a pulp!" shouted an old woman.

Huang turned to see what the commotion was. Mao was sprinting towards him sweating with an old woman on his tail while holding a broom. Mao leaped over Huang's head, as the old woman swung the broom, and smacked Huang across the face to knock off his hat. He stumbled back and landed on his butt.

"Why you!" shouted the old woman. "I won't let you get away this time!"

The old woman continued chasing after Mao while Huang grinded his teeth from the ruckus. He thought Mao's spring admire was bad, but that old woman was ten times worse.

--

Misaki exited Head Quarters to walk towards her car while keeping an eye out for BK201. Kouno sat with November Eleven in his car while Saitou decided to take refuge in his. She didn't like being the bait. Even though it was an opportunity to apprehend BK201, she felt open and unarmed if it came down to her defending herself.

She found it awkward that a Contractor like him could love. He seemed more of a heartless monster, but if he was, why did he save her and Saitou at Alice's party? It had boggled her for a while, but she let it drift from her mind until now.

Misaki noticed someone approaching her. She stopped while reaching into her purse for her gun, as she stared at a man with black hair wearing a green coat and blue jeans. Her body eased up and stared flabbergasted, as her hand slipped out of her purse. He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Li… kun?" she questioned to herself. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

"Eh, well, I remember you were a police person," said Li. "I… I heard this place was turned into a… a police station, and figured you worked here."

"So you came all the way from your place to see if you were right?" Misaki asked, as she slanted her eyes at him questionably.

Li jolted back while throwing his hands in front of him in defense, as he said, "Eh, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stalking. I'll go now."

Suddenly his stomach growled to where it shook the ground and the buildings' windows slightly. He blushed while trying to smile off the embarrassment. Misaki giggled into her hand and then started laughing.

"You can't seem to keep your stomach full, hey, Li-kun?" said Misaki.

"Eh, well, I haven't eaten all day," replied Li. "I've been daydreaming."

Misaki looked at him puzzled, and then smiled as she said, "There's a restaurant down the street. How about we get something together."

"Hai," he nodded.

----

November Eleven watched Misaki head down the sidewalk with some black-haired boy. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the kid's appearance, and believed his hairstyle was similar to BK201's hair.

"We should move in on him," said November Eleven, as he reached for the door handle.

"_No, it's only Li-kun,_" said Saitou through the phone speaker.

"Eh, you know him?" Kouno asked while glancing down at the phone.

"_Hai. He's the same guy who helped me find the chief at Wang Shaotang's hotel."_

"Oh, right. The big eater you had mentioned to me. Saitou, he could be BK201 using a disguise."

"_Far from it. He's too nice and shows too much emotion to be a Contractor._"

"Contractors are deceivers, Saitou." Kouno said and then apologetically glanced up at November Eleven. "No offence."

"None taken," replied November Eleven.

"_I bet my badge he's not a Contractor,_" stated Saitou.

"Really, Saitou-kun, you're making me jealous."

Kouno pictured a freaked-out Saitou staring at his phone while sweating bullets.

"In the mean time, let's follow them," said November Eleven.

--

Huang tapped his foot impatiently as Yin searched for Hei. Thanks to Mao's little stunt, that little fur-ball was going to get a swift kick in the rear, or better yet, thrown into a wok to be fried up into a meal.

A plop sounded above him. Huang gazed up to see an exhausted Mao lying sprawled out on top of the smoke shop's sign. Animals don't sweat through their fur, but Mao was somehow making an exception for it.

"I'm saved," he breathed out. "For an old woman she's determined to whack me with her broom."

"Perhaps I should whack you a few times!" barked Huang. "Thanks to you I got a few broom threads shoved up my nose!"

"Ah, sorry, Huang," smirked Mao with a slight frown. "I needed a diversion to lose her, and thanks to you I was able to."

"A diversion?" Huang questioned. He formed a fist and grinded his teeth, as his face burned red. "I'll…"

"Found him," said Yin. "He's with the police woman."

"Arrested?" shouted Mao and Huang.

"No, they're walking towards a restaurant a few blocks away from the police station. Two cars are following them."

"Towards a restaurant? Why there?" Mao asked.

"To eat together."

Huang and Mao stared at Yin looking like they had eaten a rotten apple.

----

November Eleven watched the couple enter a restaurant. The window had "Ri-kun's" written on it with drapes pulled open. The place was cramped with customers, making Misaki and Li have to wait for a table. They sat uncomfortably next to each other while smiling for a second and then averting their eyes.

"_Not surprised Chief goes there," _said Saitou through the phone. _"They serve greasy food."_

November Eleven believed Li was BK201 due to him approaching Misaki, but his attitude was different compared to his. November Eleven hadn't been shying away from Saitou, where as Li seemed like a schoolboy trying to ask out a schoolgirl to the dance. Maybe his hunk of a man Saitou was right.

After twenty minutes of waiting to be served, Misaki and Li were seated at a table for four in the mist of everyone.

"Hey, Saitou-kun, it looks like they got room at their table," said November Eleven. "Want to make it a double date?"

Saitou didn't respond.

"I think that's a no, November," said Kouno smiling.

--

Huang pulled in front of the restaurant with Yin and Mao in the back. Huang and Mao stared through the windows and saw Hei sitting nervously in front of Kirihara Misaki who also looked to be uncomfortable.

"That's a relief," breathed out Mao. "He's acting like his other self and not like Hei. We should be all right if he keeps it up."

"Idiot, if he somehow slips up on his act he could blow his cover," said Huang. "If he blows his cover, then we're screwed. We need to get him out of there."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mao asked.

Huang thought on the comment. Suddenly a grin formed on his face, as he looked back at Mao devilishly. Mao's hair stood on end.

"Oi, ah, what are you thinking about, Huang?" he asked.

"A diversion."

--

Hei sat across from Misaki after they had ordered their food. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but for some reason he found it difficult. He could break someone's arm in a matter of seconds, snap a neck with ease, and electrocute a person with no problem, but talking with Misaki was the toughest thing he was facing.

"Lovely place, isn't it, Li-kun?" Misaki asked.

"Ah, hai," replied Hei. "Do you come here a lot?"

Hei figured it was a start to get a conversation going.

"Once in a while," replied Misaki. "Whenever I don't feel like cooking."

"Me too." Hei nodded. "I mean, I walk over to a ramen restaurant to eat after a long day at work or school."

Misaki smiled at him in which he returned. Silence overwhelmed them since they couldn't think of what to say. Moments later their waiter brought over their food and set the meals before them. The couple took their chopsticks and dug in.

Hei looked up from his bowl of ramen to see Misaki stuffing greasy food into her mouth. She looked more beautiful up close. Her brown hair gleamed exquisitely in the light and her eyes were dashing behind her glasses. He straightened his composure, figuring it was now or never to tell Misaki how he felt, and coughed away some of his nerves.

"Ah, Kirihara-san, there's something I want to say to you," said Hei.

Misaki looked over at him while holding a piece of food before her. He tried to stare into her eyes, but he kept on gazing away, as he found it difficult to speak to her. He forced himself to lock his eyes on hers while fighting back his uneasiness.

"I—ah…" he began to mutter. "I—ah… lo…"

"AAHH!! A NEKO IN MY FOOD!!" shouted someone from the backroom.

Hei and Misaki looked towards it, as pans and fragile appliances crashed to the floor. Workers moved against the walls, as a cook holding a pan came storming around a stove to chase after something. A black cat with a red collar, looking terrified, leaped over the serving counter, and sprinted towards Hei.

_MAO?? _Shouted Hei in his head.

The cook hurled the counter to keep pursuit. Waiters moved aside as waitress hopped onto tables to get out of Mao and the cook's path. Hei shook his head at Mao while waving his hands to stop, but he didn't listen. Mao leaped at him to give the cook a shot. Hei tilted his head leftwards to avoid Mao, but he wasn't fortunate enough to be spared by the cook's wrath. The cook swung his pan and struck Hei's left ear. A dong sound echoed in it, as his head slammed onto the table to flip it onto his body, and have his and Misaki's food dump over his back.

"Ah, Li-kun?" shouted Misaki, as she stood dismayed.

She pushed the table off Li and helped him up, as noodles slipped from his stained white shirt. Customers screamed hysterically while vacating his or her seats to evacuate the restaurant. The cook kept on taking swings at Mao, but his determination was effortless.

"Are you all right?" Misaki asked.

"Eh, I think so?" said Hei while rubbing his head. "Although, I've got a terrible ringing in my ear now."

"How about we get out of here."

"Hai."

Hei turned to head for the door, but he instead was met with a furry body stuck to his face and unclipped claws digging into and scratching at his skin. He grabbed the back of Mao's coat to toss him aside like a ragdoll, but he wish he hadn't, as the cook aimed his lethal weapon at Hei.

_DAMN YOU, MAO!! _He yelled in his head in which it gave him a headache.

Hei was struck in the forehead to give off another dong sound. He felt his feet leave the ground, making it seem as if he was suspended in air, and then slammed onto his back to knock the wind out of him. His head pulsated continuously as he tried to focus on where he was. Misaki dropped to her knees while staring down at him petrified.

"Li-kun?" she said.

"O—ouch," muttered Li.

Misaki smiled down at him, figuring only Li would say something like that after being whacked twice.

Saitou, Kouno and November Eleven pushed their way into the restaurant, and worked through the terrified guests to reach Misaki and Hei. Saitou kneeled next to her as he stared down at Hei.

"You all right, Li-kun?" he asked.

"Hai," nodded Hei, and wished he hadn't moved his head.

Saitou looked over at Misaki and asked, "What's going on, Chief?"

"A black cat," said Misaki.

"So that's what that black thing was. I thought it was some kind of Cont—mysterious thing." Saitou caught his words from the presence of Hei. "Where is it now?"

"It's roaming somewhere around in here. We need to snatch it before it causes the cook to strike someone else."

"Hai, leave it to us," said Saitou.

Saitou stood while gesturing Kouno and November Eleven to follow.

"If I catch it first, I'll give it to you as a gift of my love, Saitou-kun," said November Eleven.

Saitou stumbled and frowned. He then shied away from him to chase after the cat. Kouno shook his head while heading for the backroom, as November Eleven smiled with delight and trailed behind.

Misaki turned her attention to Hei and asked, "Can you stand, Li-kun?"

"Eh, no, the world is spinning too fast," said Hei.

"Are you going to be all right while I help my colleagues get that cat?"

"Ah," nodded Hei.

Misaki stood and headed for the back room. There were clattering, crashing, screams, curses from the cook, and a few shots that echoed into the dining room.

"Oi, watch it, Saitou!" shouted Misaki. "Holster your weapon before you put holes into a bystander!"

"Sorry about that, Chief, but I got a little trigger happy with November grabbing my bottom!" replied Saitou.

More clanking and cursing continued. Hei sat up while holding his head to keep the room from toppling on him, but it was pointless. He hoped the Foreign Affairs, MI-6 and the maniac cook did capture Mao so that they could put his so-called companion on the menu's special cuisine.

Speaking of the devil, Mao came storming out of the back room breathing heavily, and trotted up to Hei. Thankfully it seemed he had lost his pursuers.

"You best get out of here, Hei, I can't hold them off for long," whispered Mao.

"You did this on purpose?" asked Hei angrily. "I was about to tell Misaki my feelings towards her."

"Get a grip, Hei. That stuff you were injected with is messing up your head. Get going."

Hei shook his head. Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his collar and dragged him towards the front door. He looked over his shoulder to see it was Huang pulling him out of the restaurant.

----

Misaki scanned the mangled kitchen for the cat. Pans, broken dishes, spilt soups, noodles and other subsistence littered the floor. Saitou was a few meters away from her with November Eleven behind him gazing at his rear end. He felt his stalker's eyes and turned to keep his rear end from being grabbed again.

She shook her head and wished November Eleven could turn off his feelings for Saitou so their attentions could focus on locating the cat. Misaki wanted to return to Li's side and help him in some way.

The cook's furious eyes flashed to his left and pointed his pan towards the diner while shouting, "There it is! I got you now!"

The cook dashed for the front room, plowing into November Eleven to knock him into Saitou and fall on top of him with their lips locked onto each other. Saitou stared up at him shocked while November Eleven smiled with glee.

Saitou's face turned to a bluish color from the unpleasant situation. He had thought it was hilarious when male anime characters accidently kissed each other, but not anymore. He wished November Eleven would get off him, but the MI-6 agent held his lips against Saitou's. Suddenly he noticed November Eleven tasted like a juicy apple, and began to give into the kiss.

Seconds later he cursed at his senses and reminded to beat his brain until the flavor was extinguish.

Saitou pushed up at November Eleven to get him off, which he miserably and slowly did while savoring the moment. He held out his hand, which Saitou took.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" November Eleven asked, as he helped Saitou to his feet.

"Not in the least bit," muttered Saitou, as he wiped at his lips.

"Well, how about we take it to the next level?"

Saitou frowned.

Misaki and the others entered the heap of mess dining room while the cook continued trying to hit the black cat. The cook swung down at the cat, as it hopped onto a table. He then took a shot while the cat cartwheeled over the pan to have it to break a bowl and scattered noodles and soup everywhere. Misaki was amazed at its performance and she believed she had seen the black cat stick its tongue out at the cook.

She shook the thought away and headed towards her mangled table to see Li wasn't there. She asked customers where he was, but they were too horrified from the masquerade to give an answer.

--

Huang dragged Hei down a street as he kicked and howled like a spoiled brat. Hei wanted to fry him, but he had a headache the size of Mount Fuji that he didn't want to make worse.

Suddenly a knife came out of nowhere to strike at Huang. Hei stood and pushed him aside as it whizzed by his right ear.

The knife turned its attention to Hei, and began jabbing at him. Hei leaned right, turned to his left, and ducked to avoid the attacks. He grabbed the knife by the hilt to throw it aside, but it didn't budge, as if someone was holding it. Hei then remembered from yesterday his elbow connecting with something. He called on his power to shock the knife, and surprisingly formed an electrical body holding it. A scrawny old man appeared stumbling backwards while he released his knife. He had a goatee and was wearing a light red jacket with kaki-tanned pants.

Hei glared at him as Huang pulled out a revolver from his coat to aim it at the old man. The old man grinded his teeth at the odds he was up against. Hei lifted up his left arm and pushed Huang's gun down. Huang looked at him startled.

"Get out of here," said Hei.

"Not on your life, Hei," said Huang.

"Go before the Foreign Affairs come, and so you won't get in my way."

"What did you say?"

Hei sent an electric shock into Huang, startling him. He then frowned at him while nodding and ran off. Hei lowered his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who stuck me with the syringe," said Hei.

"Ah," replied the old man testily.

He glowed blue as his eyes shined bright red and disappeared. Hei grinded his teeth and readied in a fighting stance holding the stolen knife, as he kicked in his sense of hearing. If he somehow survived this duel, he was going to have a splitting headache the size of China.

--

Misaki continued to look for Li around the restaurant while Kouno and November Eleven chased after the black cat in the back room. Saitou had gone into the men's bathroom to check to see if Li was in there—mostly to get away from November Eleven—and told her he wasn't in there. She began to worry and wondered what had happened to him.

Her phone in her purse rang. Misaki pulled it out to flip it open and said, "This is Kirihara."

"_Misaki, BK201 is active by your work_," said Kanami on the other line.

"What, BK201?"

Misaki hung up her phone and ran out of the restaurant. Saitou started to follow, but the waiter that had been serving Misaki and Li grabbed his collar to stop him and show a sixty thousand yen bill. Saitou cringed at the expense. He then pulled out his wallet to hand over his debit card.

--

Hei listened to his surroundings for any sudden movement. It was hard to concentrate with his head imitating his heartbeat and wished he had some aspirins. The buildings seemed to rotate clockwise, making him feel slightly light-headed and think he couldn't win this fight.

A crumbling sound, like a shoe smothering dirt under its heel, came from behind Hei. He turned around and blocked another knife with his stolen knife, causing sparks to flutter before him. The other knife disappeared in which Hei figured the old man pocketed it in his jacket. He kept his ears opened, as the pulsing sound from his head continued annoying him. Suddenly quickened feet clattered on the cement from his right.

Hei turned to see nothing, but could hear the old man's left fist whizzing through the air. He blocked with his right, shielded his body with his left from another blow, used his feet to knock aside kicks, and swung his left fist to connect with a jaw. Blood seeped out from nothing as footsteps stumbled backwards.

Everything went quiet. Hei listened for any sounds, but there was nothing. Unexpectedly he felt something knick his left arm to cause blood to shoot out. He swung at it with the stolen knife but missed. Hei was struck in the right leg, which forced him to kick at air. The old man was being quiet to play it safe.

"Where's the antidote?" Hei asked, hoping to get his opponent to give up his position.

There was no response. He frowned as he thought of what to use to locate the old man. Hei scanned the area, hoping to find something that could help him. His gaze fell onto an object across the two-lane street. He smiled and ran towards it.

As he did the other knife appeared while arcing towards him. Hei flipped over it and struck open a fire hydrant to spray the old man. The old man cursed while stumbling back, as water dripped down his body. He released his ability to show the anger and hatred that had built up inside him.

"Who do you work for?" Hei asked.

"That's a secret," smiled the old man.

He charged at Hei. Hei kneeled to place his hand over the drenched surface and sent an electrical shock through it to kill his opponent. The old man screamed from the pain, making Hei's head pound heavily from the noise.

--

Misaki heard a scream and turned around to see an electric light coming from an alley. Figuring it was from BK201; she ran towards it and turned around the corner. A body lay motionless in the middle of the road drenched by a loosened fire hydrant spraying water. She stood and aimed her gun towards shadows and piles of trash bags BK201 could use to hide.

Figuring he had run off Misaki lowered her gun and headed over to check for a pulse on the old man.

Suddenly someone dropped behind her and pulled her armed hand behind her back while wrapping his or her arm around her waist. The person's body felt muscularly toned to her, which sent chills down her body, as an image of Li came to her mind.

The person leaned his head to her right ear outside of her peripheral view.

"It's a shame I only got this moment alone with you, Officer Kirihara," said the man in her ear.

"B—BK—201?" muttered Misaki timorously.

"I'm sorry our time is short since I know your colleagues will be arriving. I wanted to say one thing to you. I love you."

Misaki stared startled. Without warning, he placed his hand over her eyes, spun her around to press her body against him, and kissed her. Her body stiffened courtesy of his ungracious manner. However, she melted into his arms as she took in his taste, eliminating the hardship and excruciating year she had faced, and pictured her lips locked with Li's.

A humble feeling she hardly experienced overwhelmed her. Misaki had always pushed those feelings aside due to her position as Section-Chief, but she couldn't bottle it up in order to knee BK201 between the legs. She lingered in the moment, hoping it wouldn't end, and praying she never saw the face behind the mask.

Suddenly a slight volt was sent through her body, causing her to twitch from the shock, and passed out as BK201 laid her softly to the ground.

--

Kirihara Misaki sat at her desk the next day thinking about BK201's kiss. Misaki was ashamed of it and reframed from telling her colleagues. She couldn't believe how sweet his lips tasted to her, and wondered how someone like him could have such an appeal. Misaki swore that if she had any inappropriate dreams about him, she would personally take one of her pans, and smack it continuously across her head.

A finger popped her on the forehead. Misaki looked up to see November Eleven gazing down at her with his blue eyes. For some odd reason, November Eleven's affection towards Saitou seemed to have worn off.

"Still can't get him out of your head?" he asked.

"Eh, wh—what are you… talking about?" she questioned, as her cheeks turned bright red.

"About BK201 slipping through your fingers again."

"Ah, yeah." Misaki muttered while averting her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd wonder where your date had run off too." Misaki looked up at him baffled. "BK-201 could have seen you with him and became jealous to where he killed him."

Misaki gazed down at her desk and thought on his words. It was possible since somebody had seen Li being pulled out by someone in a coat, but he had been described as a plump man. She thought it might have been a friend, a customer, or maybe his boss from his work.

November Eleven stepped away from her desk and headed for the elevator.

"Oh, and do me a favor," he said. "Tell Saitou-kun I'll be thinking of him." Misaki's eyes widened as she stared at his back. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Just kidding."

He continued his walk while waving at her. Misaki let out a sigh of relief that he had returned to his normal self: if you could call that behavior normal.

--

Huang, Mao, Yin and Hei were gathered in the park. Yin stood with a perfect posture while holding out her right index finger, as she felt a butterfly hovering around it. Mao sat in front of Huang discussing the latest events that had happened. Hei lay on the circular bench with an ice pack over the lump that had formed on his forehead.

His head was throbbing ten times worse than when he had fought the invisible Contractor. He had been kept up all night from it, even though he had taken a few aspirin pills, and swallowed three more this morning, but they were no better off than vitamin capsules.

To make matters even more depressing was the scratches Mao had given him. They had a fiery sensation to them, and with Hei's brains simulating a Japanese drum, it felt as if his head was going to erupt like a volcano. The ice pack was his only salvation from it exploding.

The thing that was a plus out of the whole ordeal was his crush for Misaki had dissipated.

"So the Syndicate still has no idea who was the third party?" Mao asked.

"No, they're just glad Hei isn't all drugged up on a love potion anymore," replied Huang.

"Let's hope it stays that way. I don't want to be the life of the party anymore."

"You? Did you forget I got whacked by that old woman, and Hei was struck by a pan twice?"

"Hei getting hit was your idea, remember," said Mao while pointing his tail at Huang.

Hei's head seemed like it was being squeezed by a vice from the raised voices. He shoved his index fingers in his ears, but it did no good.

"I wanted a distraction, not mayhem!"

"Perhaps you should have explained it more."

"What's there to explain? Divert the cop woman's attention away from Hei so we could get him away from her! But no, you had to do what Contractors do best!"

"Oi, at least we got him out."

Hei frowned while removing his ice pack and stood to walk over to Mao and Huang. He picked Mao up by the tail, having him wince and freak out, while Hei placed his right hand on Huang's shoulder.

"Oi, Hei what are…?" muttered Mao.

Hei sent a hint of shock into them so his star wouldn't shine, causing Huang and Mao to twitch slightly. He removed his hand from Huang and let go of Mao's tail so that they could drop to the ground unconscious.

Hei lay back on the bench, placed the ice pack back on top of his head, and began thinking about the kiss he had with Misaki. He felt ashamed for forcing it on her, but he could tell she had given into it. Hei found it weird that even though the drug had slipped out of his body, he was still thinking about her.

--

Naoyasu stood on the top floor of the Police station with his arms behind his back, as he looked out at the city. His office was spacious for a room, and he kept it tidy for a professional image. An oak desk stood behind him with files concerning reports on Contractors.

The plan had partially been a success, but it also had been a failure, and his daughter had been caught up in the mix. He wouldn't have mind November Eleven having feelings for her, but it had been BK201 instead. Naoyasu thought it was a riot that Yuusuke Saitou had gotten the bitter end of the deal though.

Someone entered. Naoyasu turned to see Eric Nishijima closing the door behind him. He approached the desk and stopped a meter away from it.

"We have the results back, Commander Kirihara," said Eric.

"And?" asked Naoyasu.

"It seems the drug only works when Contractors look at humans and only last for about twenty-four hours."

"Is that so? Was it wise to make the drop off seem like a jump?"

"Hai, we and MI-6 wanted to throw off our agents of any assumption that we are working together."

"Tsk, I still don't like what the Syndicate is doing."

"Commander Kirihara, we are doing this for human kind."

"I understand that, but there has to be another way."

"The Saturn System is the only way."

Naoyasu frowned. The whole idea was a terrible mistake. If Dr. Schrader and the Engineers who had built the monstrosity machine were wrong on their calculation, then all of Japan and part of China would be wiped out.

"Even so, did you have to have HU675 stick BK201?" Naoyasu asked.

"We informed him to inject April. Apparently he didn't listen to our demands. Although, I am surprised at how little the serum affected him."

"Why are you? You know that BK201 isn't like any other Contractor. He's special."

"Yes, you are right. I seem to forget that, Commander Kirihara. If you'll excuse me."

Eric bowed and departed the room. Naoyasu returned his gaze outside the window and prayed BK201 could stop the Saturn System when the time came.

--

A/N: I was challenged by Dear4life to write this. I took it on and I hoped you enjoyed; especially you, Dear4life. Lol.


End file.
